quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
EPICSHELTER
EPICSHELTER is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Quantico. Synopsis The recruits learn how to burn everything down if they are ever exposed. Meanwhile, a mysterious death leads to an FBI investigation at the Farm. In the future, Alex heads back into the crisis zone and exposes the true traitor within the CIA. Plot Past Owen calls the authorities. Alex then received a call from Ryan, who told her that Lydia was not the head of the AIC, she is running a black ops program. At the Farm, Alex finds out that CIA Director Matthew Keyes is teaching the class. He instructs them to write a will when they die. However, the FBI arrive at the Farm and they revealed that the dead man was Jeremy Miller, a former recruit who left the Farm. The agents interrogate every recruit, as well as Owen. After the interrogations finished, the FBI concluded that Owen was responsible for Jeremy's death and as a result, he is incarcerated in a federal prison. Lydia later kicks Alex out of the Farm. Present Lydia takes Alex, Ryan, León, and Harry into the crisis zone to find Dayana and Will. After locating Dayana and Will, Alex realizes that the two are trying to destroy the intelligence drives. Dayana is apparently working for Lydia on a black ops mission. As the conversation occurs, Alex is shot by Lydia but her kevlar saves her. She finds Lydia downloading the drives. Stating that she is not an AIC member, Lydia explained that she is a CIA operative who downloaded the drives in an attempt to burn the hidden corruption within the U.S. government. The two engage in a fight. Alex beats up Lydia and after, Will revealed that he could not destroy the drives. Meanwhile, Miranda and Nimah turn themselves into the FBI. Interrogated by Shelby, she reveals her motives for joining the CLF. Jeremy Miller told her that the AIC was very real and dangerous. After he was cut from the Farm, he was requested to join the rogue group and came across the instructors at the Farm, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, who helped him fake his death due to the fact that the AIC tried to kill him. In addition, they created the Citizens Liberation Front to counter the AIC. They also recruited Miranda, wanting help from the FBI. The CLF learned that the First Lady was affiliated with the rogue group and requested it's members to be present at the summit. Miranda later expressed her regret in being affiliated with the CLF, not knowing that they would turn into a rogue terrorist group and kill so many people. The Islamic Front later claimed responsibility for the G-20 attack. Two weeks later, Claire Haas tells Alex, Ryan, Dayana, Nimah, and Shelby that they will be a part of a covert task force. The task force would end threats made possible by Lydia, who downloaded the drives onto the Internet, as well as the AIC at the time. She also mentioned that the AIC was affiliated with the collaborators, members of a shadow group within the U.S. government. The task force would eventually expose the nefarious agenda of the collaborators as well as their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. She finally tells them that her son would be commanding the team. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi Guest Starring *Aarón Díaz as León Velez *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Tracy Ifeachor as Lydia Hall *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Henry Czerny as Matthew Keyes *Marcia Cross as Claire Haas *Jason Tottenham as Jason Bowling *Lara Pulver as Charlotte Bishop Trivia *The title of this episode, EPICSHELTER is a CIA cryptonym for a secret operation conducted by the National Security Agency (NSA) in international nation states. The operation entails the use of a secret program that includes implanting malware in different computers that manage international government, infrastructure and financial sectors so that, in the event that any foreign nations turn against the United States, that country can effectively be shut down in retaliation. Video Quantico 2x13 Promo "EPICSHELTER" (HD) Season 2 Episode 13 Promo Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two